terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Archaios
Archaios is the last member of the now extinct Yidrovian species, & is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Archaios is a humanoid alien with smooth black skin, clad in red boxer-briefs with a grey stripe. He has 5 fingers on each hand, but for some reason has no toes. His head bears two orange-yellow eyes & 8 nostrils to filter out any type of atmosphere for him to breathe in. Unfortunately, he had received grievous injuries sometime after his species' extinction, which causes him great pain & discomfort to his lungs. This is why Archaios was given cybernetics by the Graliens in the form of a respirator filtration mask. He has also been seen wielding primitive weapons, like a small uprooted tree with a pointy end. History At an unknown point in time, Archaios was born on the planet Trentas. Nothing is known about his personal life, but what is known is that his species went extinct after a meteor struck Trentas sometime in 2016. Archaios was the last survivor due to him being the farthest away from the impact. With what little resources he had left, Archaios scavenged the dying planet of whatever he could find. On July 5th, 2016, a team of Graliens abducted Archaios from his dying planet & brought him aboard their ship for testing. Gralien Android Pilot Z3D was among them, piloting the Black Knight Satellite. Archaios was badly injured, so he was given a respirator filtration mask. When the testing was done, some of his DNA was extracted for President Neutronius to observe when the Graliens returned to Glauc. On their way back home, Archaios somehow fell out of the ship & landed in Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's backyard. There, Archaios searched for food, but was interrupted by an unknown Tubian in the pool. The Tubian was frightened by the Yidrovian, but tried to make peace by offering a sea sponge. Unfortunately, this triggered Archaios' trypophobia, prompting him to uproot a small tree & use it as a weapon, threatening to stab the Tubian. Eventually, however, Archaios would calm down & decided to harvest some milkweed plants behind the trees. He would later on make Dan's backyard his home for the rest of the summer. On September 5th, Archaios was harvesting some more milkweed to store away for the winter. Then, out of nowhere, Lord Claudius Ko'Al had emerged from the cornfield in the backyard & accidentally spooked Archaios. But Claudius didn't want to scare the creature, he just wanted to hang out with him. Despite that, Archaios became aggressive, & eventually escaped into the cornfield, fleeing away from the Chlorosapien. Archaios wouldn't return until February 4th, 2017, where he was seen hibernating in Dan's backyard. Heartman was also present, & tried to get Archaios' attention from a distance. The slumbering Yidrovian woke up, initially puzzled by the Wollip's presence. He walked over to the other side of the lawn to meet him, but things took a dark turn. In a spaceship not too far from Earth, Dr. Horridus Zolis used his magic to telepathically take control of Archaios' mind, turning him into his minion; a slave to the Yellow Kingdom. Archaios' eyes flashed yellow as he let out a loud, ferocious roar at Heartman. He then proceeded to fire his lazer vision twice, but ultimately fled when Heartman got too close. Archaios flew away into outer space & hopped aboard Zolis' ship, where they would travel to planet Carcosa. Archaios was then initiated by King Hastur himself, embellished by the power of the Yellow Sign. Archaios was briefly seen on Carcosa on January 28th, 2018, where he was inside the Tower of Terror alongside some of his comrades. Archaios is now bent to the will of Hastur, & must do his bidding or face extinction. Personality Archaios relies mainly on instinct. Since the Yidrovians' intelligence is on par with that of early Humans, is it noted that Archaios thinks & behaves in a primitive manner. He is easily spooked by sudden movements, & is also trypophobic for some reason. Ever since Zolis took control of his mind, Archaios has been reduced to a mindless servant of the Yellow Kingdom. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Yidrovian Strength: Yidrovians are a naturally strong species, & Archaios is no exception of his kind. Archaios can uproot a tree with ease & can use it as a weapon, like when he threatened a Tubian in Absolute Chaos - Episode 13: Archaios the Ambiguous. His maximum strength is unknown. Yidrovian Speed: Yidrovians are not only strong, but they're fast. Archaios was able to make a daring escape in a manner of seconds in Claudius' Quest - Episode 4: Golden Opportunity. Though it is known that he could traverse great distances rather quickly, his maximum running speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Archaios is quite durable, as he was the last survivor of the Yidrovian species. Though he was severely injured to the point where he needed a respirator mask from the Graliens, he was tough enough to stay alive. He was also tough enough to fall out of the sky & show no sign of harm whatsoever. Burrowing Capabilities: Archaios has the natural ability to burrow underground rather well. He not only uses this for sleeping, but he also does so to conceal himself from his enemies, as well as storing his food. This ability also saved his life when his race went extinct. Anti-Gravity Flight: Archaios has the ability to leap into the air & fly at great speeds. His exact method of propulsion is unknown. Although, since it's anti-gravity flight, his home planet may have had a different gravity than Earth's, giving him flight like Superman. His top flight speed is 300,000 miles per hour. Hibernation: Similar to some of Earth's animal species, Archaios can go into a deep state of hibernation. In this state, Archaios can go without food for long periods of time. Octo-Filtration: Archaios has a multi-purpose organ on his head with 8 holes, not unlike Cyclome. Archaios uses this organ to breathe, smell, & consume liquids, as well as being able to filter out atmospheres similar to Trentas' for comfort. This was also how he managed to cope with his breathing problems during his injuries in 2016. Special Powers Lazer Vision: Archaios can fire red lazer beams from his eyes. They are thin & can pierce through most materials easily, as well as greatly injuring Heartman. These beams are as powerful as Drowzon II's Quadro-Beam in terms of their destructive capacity, though Drowzon has 2 more eyes than Archaios. Weaknesses Being the last of his kind, Archaios suffers from that "fish out of water" kind of trait, having to adapt to new environments with new species. He misses his fellow Yidrovians, & wishes he could be with them again. His intelligence is comparable to that of a Neanderthal, so he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. This is what gave Zolis the chance to control his mind. He also has trypophobia, as evident when an unknown Tubian tried to give him a sea sponge. It is unknown why he has this phobia. Trivia * His name is Greek for "ancient". Fitting, since his now-extinct species have been around since ancient times. * When he was experimented on by the Graliens, they gave him underwear because they didn't like looking at him nude. * His sound effects are borrowed from the Tyrannosaurus Rex & the Indominus Rex from the Jurassic Park series. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Aliens Category:Yidrovians Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Minions Category:Yellow Kingdom